Differences Aside
by Sinful-Valentine
Summary: Shidonii just wants everyone safe from the threat of the Akatsuki.In a plan of her own making,she gets taken away by Deidara,him thinking she is the nine tails.When shes found out,more secrets are spilled.The whole Akatsuki finds out she in not just a ninja,but a Miko as well.Her life changes drastically when she is forced to become a member,but for what?Why do they keep her there?
1. Chapter 1

"Why is this world so messed up?" I sighed as I ran alongside Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei. We had to leave behind Sakura and Lady Chiyo to fight a different member. Beforehand, we we're all informed that the Akatsuki had taken Gaara, no doubt to extract Shukaku from him. We headed straight into action, though we had only just gotten back from a different mission.

"I wish I knew..." Sensei muttered. We remained in silence. Our target knew we were coming. In fact, when we met up with him, he was sitting on Gaara's corpse, with a bored look plastered on his face. He had long blonde hair, covering hid left eye, just as me. It was half up half down from the looks of it. He wore the Akatsuki's cloak, a sure sign he was part of the organization.

"Itachi said the nine tail's is the one who barks first yeah..." He muttered.

I spoke first. "Just who the hell do you think you are!" I screamed. He grinned at me and stood up. "I refuse to stand back and let some Akatsuki scum like you trample over Gaara like that." I seethed. "Prepare your self." I slowly drew my bow. "Because I won't hold back!" I weighed my odds of wining. This guy is an S rank missing ninja, and here I am a Miko, hardly a ninja. But with Naruto and Kakashi Sensei at my side, I could pull this off.

Naruto ran to my side, along with Sensei too. "Don't be reckless you two." Sensei reminded us. "We have no idea of this guys power." We nodded. I notched an arrow and pointed it at the man, who still smirked at me.

"So, nine tails." He spoke still looking to me. The straight face I held flawed for a moment. Did he really mistake me for Naruto? He must have been poorly informed. Before Naruto could stop reveal this though, I manged to quiet him down. Sensei too realized this, but didn't stop me. We all knew it was for the better that Naruto's true identity be kept a secret. If this guy thought I was the nine tails, then so be it.

"It's so nice of you to come to me un. I don't even have to chase you down." I scowled, pulling back my bow tighter. "You fit the description well. First to bark, check un. Blonde hair, check yeah. I always pictured you as a boy though un. Such as shame a cute girl like you has to die." I remained unfazed in the outside, but my insides fluttered at the compliment.

"How kind." I smiled. "But you should watch yourself. You just might wind up with your face to the floor." Everything happened at once. I dropped my bow as Naruto's shadow clone came from behind him and pushed him foreword. I dashed up, jumping on his back and collecting Gaara by his arm. I quickly pulled him up and fled to the safety of the tree tops. Taking a second to breath, I was caught off guard when two birds flew at me. They exploded, to my surprise. I fell back, right into his arms.

"Damn it." I cursed aloud. It was still no better that I was captured by the enemy. I had a secret of my own. The fact that I was a miko made me valuable to the hidden Leaf's enemies. I quickly pulled out a shiriken, and jabbed it into his right shoulder. He cried out, dropping me. I tumbled to my feet and screamed to Sensei. "Now Kakashi Sensei!"

He used his Sharingan, and almost got him. The man noticed and he only managed to get his arm. He cursed aloud, but it didn't stop him. He continued to attack us. Small clay spiders rushed towards me as I stood up. I panicked and just managed to avoid them as the exploded mere inches away from me.

"Shidonii, go meet up with team Gai!" Naruto yelled. "Kakashi Sensei and I can handle this guy!" I gave a curt nod to Naruto as I did a small shadow clone jutsu. The clone helped me carry Gaara away as Naruto and Sensei blocked my escape.

"Go ahead, run nine tails yeah!" The man called to me. "But just remember I'll be there to catch you in the end un!" I shook my head, freeing it from the negative thoughts. Like he would beat them. Even if he did manage, I'm not the nine tails, so in the end he would end up failing.

I sprinted to team Gai, they were close so in matter of minutes I reached them. I dispersed the clone as gently lied Gaara onto the ground. "I'm going to need everyone to be quiet, okay? Neji, I need you to make sure that man from before doesn't interrupt." He nodded and scanned the treeline where I came from. I keeled beside him and placed two pink palms on his chest. My power's did their work, and soon, the young Kazekage was once again with the living. It took a lot out of my, I garbed my head from the fatigue. The Sand siblings where the only other people besides the hidden leaf that knew of my miko abilities.

"Thank you Shidonii...You miko powers are coming along nicely." He slowly stood offering me a hand when he did. I took his and stood by him. "Yes I know. But when the Akatsuki man comes over, act as if I'm the nine tails, okay?" I informed everyone. They sent me confused looks, but nodded anyways. No sooner than when I had spoken did he come into the small clearing. He bypassed the fact that Gaara was once more alive, and simply scoped me onto the clay bird he was riding, soaring into the air.

"You're coming back to the Akatsuki base with me yeah. Leader will be happy to know I got two un." He smirked.

"Oh barf. You won't get anywhere with me." I spat. Moments later a swarm of ninja tools came flying at us, which he easily dodged. But, by doing so, collided with Gaara's sand. His eye widened in surprise as we plummeted to the ground. I pushed away from him, trying to land safely. In a last resort, I summoned my sword and shoved into the earth before me, somewhat softening the landing. The man, landed on his back. We were far from the others, so when I tried to move to them, I was pulled to the ground and silenced with a had over my mouth. He hid the two of us in the bushes. I watched helplessly as their shuffling feet slowly passed us by, calling my name. I attempted to escape, but by biting his hand I was met with a surprise.

Of course he had mouths on his hands, because most normal people do.

When he was positive they were gone, nearly half on hour later, he grinned he removed his only hand from my mouth. "Too bad yeah, you're coming with me."

"I'd rather be in hell." I commented.

"You will be yeah." He hoisted me over his shoulder, to my great dismay.

"I can walk you know." I commented, I hated how I shook with each step he took.

"We won't be walking for long yeah." The bird he rode on from earlier appeared. I sighed, but not before remembering something.

"Oh hey wait!" I exclaimed, hitting his back to gain his attention. "Go get my katana!" I pointed to where it lay a few meters back.

"Why would I do that nine tails un?" He asked as I was shoved onto the bird.

"My name isn't nine tails! I'm Shidonii god damn it!" I screamed, forgetting to justify why he should get my sword.

"It doesn't matter now Shidonii." He spoke as we rose into the air. "You're deathbed is coming un."

"Ugg... Right." I played along. I wouldn't die from the extraction. No, I would die because there will be nothing to extract, and they will get pissed and kill me. I sighed, looking down. We were about a mile up, and from what I saw, not to far from where they extract the tailed beasts. I shivered, knowing the end could be soon.

I spoke up, because curiosity got the best of me. "What the hell is your name anyways?" I inquired, sitting up and staring at me. He looked at me like I had grown two heads. "If I'm gonna die, I might as well do something fun before then." I added. That seemed to satisfy him, and he responded.

"I'm Deidara, yeah." He smirked. We landed right after the words his mouth. He grabbed both of my small writs in the single hand he had left and pinned them behind my back, pushing me foreword. Apparently, everyone else had somehow got the memo, because people stood all around on giant hands. I scratch that, I was in a whole room of dudes. I saw only one other girl, and she was part of the process trying to kill me. Great.

They were all rainbow-holographic, excluding Deidara, and some guy with red hair. I wondered where the puppet guy had gone, but noticed a spot missing. Sakura and Lady Chiyo must have beat him. A man with a deep voice and odd eyes spoke up as Deidara pushed me to the center and jumped into his place.

"Wonderful Deidara. You have succeeded in capturing the nine tails." I scoffed at this. Nine tails my ass. Naruto would never get caught... Like I did. "We shall now begin the three day process of extracting the tailed beast." The man looked down to me, as figures around me sighed in dismay. I would hate it too if I had to stand around for three days. Lucky for them though, they didn't have to.

They did the hands signs quickly, and I looked down, stiffing a giggle. Something should be happening now I suppose, because the man who spoke before had stopped everyone, and was now looking down upon me.

"What are you, girl?" He questioned.

"I'm not the nine tails I can tell you that." I smirked, looking up to him. I knew better, but hey, I knew I was going to die too. So why the hell not?

He frowned, but spoke once more. "You are no ordinary ninja." I paled. Could he tell I was a miko?

"I think, you're crazy." I lied. He smirked, that's never a good sign. He raised his fist to me, and I blocked it by making a barrier around my self, bad idea. He knew something like that was going to happen, and was a few feet away in a matter of seconds. The occupants were surprised by my power. No ninja could do that anything like that with out hands signs first.

"Well, you won't find out." I crossed my arms, and looked away. I would much rather die than let the enemy know my secret.

"I have a feeling I know." I new voice spoke. A tall figure jumped down. He didn't have a cloak and I could scarcely see a cloth covering his mouth. The rainbow-holographic stuff was quite odd. He looked down to me. His eyes showed no emotion. I tried to hide my fear as he stared me down.

"Stand." He commanded. I slowly rose, a deep scowl set on my face. "She looks a bit young but she could be a priestess." If at all possible, I paled more. And I was already pale in the first place.

"Well?" The first man looked at me to confirm the statement.

I contemplated weather to tell the truth. If I did, then what would they do to me? If not, they would they kill me? Maybe I could run when they all were shocked... "Yes..." I spoke lowly, finding the ground awfully interesting. I looked up for a moment to see the man smiling.

"Deidara, bring the miko back to the base with you." Was all he said before vanishing, everyone else with the same rainbow-holographic manner as well. Deidara jumped down, and the other red haired guy as well. I sighed, knowing I was stuck with these two.

Okay, not completely new... How about improved? I'm simply rewriting an old story called love the enemy. This will be way better, trust me. Well, review follow... Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I found out that the man with the red hair name is Sasori. He was the one who fought with Lady Chiyo and Sakura. They had to flee when the battle got too rough, but I was relived to hear they were okay. Deidara continuously bombed me with questions. No pun intended..

"If your a miko why do you curse so much un?"

"Why are you so damn annoying?" I shot back. Apparently, since I was now going to join the Akatsuki, Deidara thought any ill will I held towards him would just melt away. May the goddess have mercy on him when my wraith is exposed...

"I think I'll get along nicely with this one." Sasori commented. We would fly, but the bird was too damn small for the three of us, so here I was on a leash like a damn dog, connected by one of Sasori's chakura strings. We were close, Deidara said. By close, he meant halfway, because that was about half on hour ago. Now, through the thickets of the forest, I could see the base come into view.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I hate being on this fucking leash." I complained turning to glare at Sasori, who gave me a bored look.

"You won't have it for long yeah." Deidre pointed out. "As soon as you meet Leader-sama, I can pretty much guarantee you won't run yeah."

"Bitch please." I snorted. "What could he say to possible change my mind?" I thought aloud.

"Oh, you'll be surprised. Leader has a certain... Way with words." Sasori smirked. I could here Deidara chuckle beside him, in on the little joke. I crossed my arms, marching foreword. Little shit heads could laugh all they want, I would be back in the leaf by tomorrow.

I stood proudly in front of the Leader of the Akatsuki, my hands propped on my hips. There was no way in the seven hell's he could possibly convince me to stay in Akatsuki. I had missed the thought that they could just keep me prisoner.

"You go by Shidonii?" He inquired. I was smaller than him, standing at five six. I was just under Deidara though. He stood over me, not seeming intimidating in the least.

"Yeah." I blinked. Somehow, I imaged the feared leader of Akatsuki to be way meaner than this. He seem deliberately nice. That, is what scared me. Not the piercings, or the Rinnegan staring me down like a piece of fresh meat; It was his kindness.

"Your partner is not yet here; You and Deidara will go and pick him up." I nodded, but spoke once more.

"What If I tried to escape?" I poised. To this, he smiled.

"Then you would return to nothing." I gasped at this. He wouldn't...!

"You don't mean...?" I trailed, not wanting to finish.

"Destroyed. All of it. Don't think I make empty threats Shidonii." I nodded as tears welled at my eyes."Go rest now. You and Deidara leave tomorrow. You are dismissed." I gave a small bow before dashing out. I pushed past a guy with white hair, ignoring his rude comment. I pushed into the room Deidara showed me before, one he shared with Sasori. I flopped onto a bed, thinking the room was empty. Instead of being greeted with a plush comforter, I felt someones chest under me. I saw a the-tale of blonde hair and mentally cursed at my obvious nature. I tired to get away, but he flipped me so I was under him. He sat on my stomach as I wiped away any remaining tears.

"What did I tell you hm?" He asked.

"Go to hell Deidara..." I muttered, turning my head so I didn't have to face him. He was on top of he though, so he had control. He made me look at him. I scowled and glared daggers at him.

"I told you you wouldn't be leaving un." He smirked. My anger boiled. I was just about to punch his lights out, but he caught my hand.

"You have no idea what this is like." I spat.

"Don't be so sure un. You think I wanted to join Akatsuki yeah?" Still holding my scowl, I nodded yes.

"Wrong. I was forced to, just like you un." From what I've heard off the Akatsuki, they were all missing Ninja in the first place. What I want to know is what keeps him here.

"Then why stay? Nothing is keeping you here."

He shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out yeah." He smirked before climbing off of me. "Here's your cloak hm." He threw it at me, along with a hat.

"And if you don't want your own bed, I don't mind sharing un." I blushed and fled to the bed in the corner with my new positions in hand. The bed was far from his, and nowhere near Sasori's. It had a window as well. I could hear him chuckle as he strode down the hall. I stood and opened the folded the black cloak in front of me. I would have to wear it.

With a sigh of defeat I slid off my over shirt, and placed the cloak on over my black tank top. I fixed any little details that would annoy me to death, and moved to the bath room to see my self. I grabbed my hat and placed it on as well. If anything, you could mistake me for Deidara; I had blonde hair, though my was curly to a point. Blue eyes as well, however mine seemed to dull to a gray compared to his. Not to mention we part our hair the same, but I refuse to ever put mine up. We were nearly the same height as well. One of the major differences though was the fact that I had boobs. Other than that, we could be related. I shivered at the thought.

"Shidonii, come here hm!" I heard Deidara call from somewhere. I had nothing better to do, so followed the reverberating sound of his voice until I wound up in a room with him, and another member of the Akatsuki. He looked to be similar to the one that pointed out I was a miko.

"This is Kakuzu un." Deidara stated. I looked him up and down. He had a gross, old wrinkly arm in one hand, and a needle in the other. Deidara had his arm out stretched out. At least, what was left of it...

"Eww! Your not gonna have that as your new arm, are you?" I cried out in disgust.

"I wouldn't be so rude about it yeah. If it wasn't for your Sensei I wouldn't need it in the first place un!" He yelled.

"Well I could do way better." I muttered glaring daggers at the ugly thing.

"I don't believe you un. Prove it yeah." Deidara stated. By now Kakuzu had stopped sewing.

"Fine! I will!" I proclaimed marching over to Deidara. I roughly grabbed his arm and began to pour my miko power into him. "Hold still!" I barked as he began to fidget from the feeling. Soon enough, you could see his arm start to materialize, and finally it was all there.

"Heh! See, my miko powers are way cooler than some stinky old guys arm!" I boasted.

"Yeah, thanks Shidonii." Deidara smirked. It then dawned on me what I had just done.

"Damn it all to hell!" I cried.

"I like her, at least she'll save me some money." Kakuzu decided before leaving me to stew in my own pity with Deidara.

"It seems that Kakuzu was right... Miko." I heard Leader-sama's voice. I growled.

"What do you want! Haven't you done enough already?" I accused, turning to face him with clenched hands. He seemed taken aback by my out burst. He completely ignored me though and started his own topic.

"You look good in our cloak."

"Well, I feel like the enemy now." I muttered.

"We are not the enemy. We simply defeat those who stand in our way."

"Oh, so the whole entire leaf village just so happens to be in your way?!"

"Never mind that." He said, trying to avid the question he could not answer. "Just remember where you stand: Leave and return to ruin. You belong in the Akatsuki now Shidonii." He left the room without another word said. I pounded my fist on the unforgiving wooden floor, surprising Deidara. I began to speak in a soft tone, but you could clearly hear the anger in my voice.

"Belong to the Akatsuki... What am I just some sort of prize to be won?" I thought aloud. Deidara placed a hand my shoulder, the one I just heal I noticed. I did nothing to stop him, just continued my rant.

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway? What right does he have to go around destroying a village for a choice I solely made on my own?" I growled out. "If I chose to leave, he should punish me, not the people I care for..." The tears fell slowly at first when I realized he had won me, I was his prize. They came faster when I thought of my friends at the Hidden Leaf, and when I would next see them would be in the field of battle. Sobs violently shock my body, silently at first. But soon, the echo of my painful cries flew around the two of us. Deidara slid in front if me and grabbed my writs, which were shoved in front of my eyes in a failing attempt to stop the tears. I pulled away, turning so he would not see my face at my weak time. All I wanted was for him to leave, but he had something else in mind.

He pulled me to him by my waist and held me there. I hardly noticed the soothing words he wispered into my ear, but somehow I calmed down just from the comfort. When I had calmed to the point where I could once again survey my surrdonings, I instantly freaked out. I kicked, pucnhed pulled slapped... Anything to get Deidara away from me. When he had backed out, I scoted to the corner and sat there glaring at him for the longest of time. He looked at me quizicly while rubbing his sore face where I had slapped him.

"Shidonii?" He finally asked.

"Never speak word of this to anyone, okay?" I growled. He nodded his head.

"Good..." I yawned. I never noticed how tired I was. "Well I'm going to bed, your welcome to join me..." I stood, and almost fell over. Deidara decided to catch me.

"You owe me big time for tonight un." He commented carrying me to the room we shared.

"Yeah, mm hm..." He dropped me onto the bed. Sasori had no comment to how we entered, which was fine because he wouldn't get an anwser in the first place.

"Night Shidonii."

"Meh."

Second update! Yay! Sorry it took forever, I was busy with other things! Review and follw if you want more updates 


	3. Blown A Fuse

"Shidonii, wake up yeah." Someone cooed gently in my ear. I opened my eyes to see blonde hair falling on my face. It was way too long to be Naruto's. Then I saw the huge grin and his headband. I realized what I had gotten myself into. I groaned and rolled onto the ground with a loud thud. My escape attempt, however, did not liberate me from the work to be done.

"Shidonii...? Are you okay un?" Deidara tentatively asked. I turned to the other side, where I was now looking under my bed. I saw the Akatsuki cloak I had carelessly thrown under there last night.

"C'mon Shidonii! We have to go hm."

"No thank you..." I yawned pulling my arm under my head. I heard Deidara sigh, and then, all my warmth escaped. He had pulled my covers off. I epped and pulled my legs to me, because I had slept in just my tank top and underwear. "Go away!" I screeched." He saw my situation his face flushed. He scurried out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"God that was close..." I whispered. I pulled the cloak from under my bed and stood.

"Aw shit." I realized the floppy red pants I wore would not work with the cloak. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so, because a pair of black pants sat on my nightstand. Happy, though slightly creeped out, I put on the pants. I then turned to stare at the cloak. How I hated it. But, I had to wear it. To look like the enemy. I sighed in defeat and put it on. It came up to my mouth and made me feel like I was choking. I decided to wear it open, giving people a view of the Konohana headband, and my cleavage as well...

"Shidonii are you uhh... decent un?" Deidara inquired knocking on the door. I smirked walking to the door and flinging it open. It hit him and he flew to the ground. I walked down the hall and continued through the living room. I stopped by the door to get Deidara.

"C'mon Dei-chan, we don't wanna be late!" I called in a sing-song voice. I could hear him growl and follow me outside. "So, where we going?"

"About three miles west of here."

"Okay then, let's go get this guy!" I charged away, ready for this mission to be over already.

"Shidonii!"

"What?"

"You're going east hm!" Deidara chuckled. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to catch up with him.

"I knew that!" I yelled when I was close.

"So Deidara..." I trailed, unsure of what to say.

"What do you want un?" He asked. I had to think of something to say...

"Just to let you know, I hate you. I really do." I spoke in an even voice. What else was there to say?

"Oh... right un." He spoke with a broken smile. "Let's just work on the mission yeah." His voice shook as he spoke. An unsettling silence loomed between the two of us for the rest of the way. Thankfully, that was only another fifteen minutes. The area we arrived in was a rather large clearing with what looked like a plant, but he was wearing one of our cloaks. He spoke to another guy with a bright orange swirl mask. The two people both intrigued me, and I was happy knowing one of them would be my partner and I could avoid Deidara as much as possible.

"Zetsu." He stated. Plant man turned and answered.

"Deidara, I see you brought Shidonii. **That's good, we were starting to get sick of Tobi.**"

"Um, is he two different people?" I whispered to Deidara. He glared at me but answered.

"Zetsu has a split personality hm." I nodded. If Deidara knew who he was, then that means the other guy must be my partner.

"Zetsu-kun! Is that Shidonii?" He asked pointing to Deidara. I couldn't help but laugh. Deidara, however, was not happy right now.

"I'm not that goody-two-shoes miko yeah! I'm Deidara un!" He glowered. I was taken aback by this. Deidara didn't seem like the type to be so harsh.

"Deidara...? Are you okay?" I looked to him. His chest rose up and down and his fists were clenched.

"I'm tired of you hm. I tried to make you feel welcome, but you just pushed me away un. I'm done, Shidonii. Have fun with your new partner yeah." He seethed and walked off. I raised an arm to him, but quickly lowered it. It's not liked I cared. This just made matters easier for me.

"Well then... **Let's just tell Shidonii her mission. **Right. Meet your new partner, Tobi." He gestured to the other man.

"Hey Tobi. Nice to meet you." I gave a small smile, though all the happiness seemed to have left me.

"Hi Shidonii-kun!...Is Deidara Senpei going to be alright?" He pondered.

"I can't answer that question, Tobi."

"Well you two should start your mission." Zetsu informed me.

"Who, wait? A mission?"I questioned.

"**Yeah its really easy. All you have to do is get to know your partner's tactics**."

"Oh, so we just battle? Okay! Sounds easy enough!" I chriped.

"You ready Shi-do-nii?" He giggled. The way he spoke my name stuck in my mind. It almost seemed like he was trying to irk me. "Because Tobi won't hold back!" Zetsu had gone and Tobi had just disappeared into the ground. I realized I was all alone and Tobi planned to vitalize that.

"Um uhh... Oh shit... Where is he?" I swished my head around. Before I could comprehend the situation, Tobi jumped from the ground screaming "Mine Field Jutsu!"

**AN  
Hey people! Its Shidonii-Kun! I'm alive, and posting a chapter! Well, not me per-say, but my friend Shadow! My laptop died, so I'm having her post it. K wrote this whole thing over 3 pms!**

_**Shadow**_**-Sup? So yeah, this was over pms. So I don't know how Shidonii does her format or whatever, so I just copied, fixed spelling errors, bolded Zetsu's speaking, and posted. **


End file.
